Overprotective can be good
by lunamuso-ka15
Summary: Danny won't let Sam in the ghost hunting anymore so when Danny comes into her room she asks him if you call screaming at him asking. but when she finally gets it out of him he also tell her something he been holding inside for a while now. oneshot . I know the title sucks but couldn't think of one. tell me if there's mistakes to fix :) please.


Overprotective can sometimes be good:

"Come on Sammy, it's not that big of a deal", Danny whined. You see I was reading in my room peacefully since Danny and Tucker were unavailable right now but I knew what they were up to. Danny been excluding me from the ghost hunting and only letting me fix him up, seriously I do not like where this is going he even excluded Jazz, but don't worry I'll find out since he flew right to my room making my room a little colder, I saw that he had some cuts and bruises, I narrowed my eyes and calmed down. I got the first aid kit before I blew up on him and 'aided' him if you don't count that I brought him more pain to him then he was already in. And since he was soo not clueless (sarcasm) Danny asked 'what's wrong?" and that's when I snapped and let all hell brake loose.

"Um yes it is Danny," I turned to face Danny who was following me pace around my room "You won't let me or Jazz into the ghost hunting business and it's getting annoying" I said angrily knowing that the distance between us was short and that I was in my black large jumper shirt that was sliding off one of my shoulder and purple shorts (not too short) with black knee high tights- what I wasn't expecting any company-anyway I send Danny draggers with my eyes hoping one of those draggers would get him where the sun don't shine.

"It's because I don't want you to get hurt" I looked at Danny with a little hope that he might like me back but he didn't see it since he caught what he had said a second he had said it, "A-and Jazz", he said quickly, while that hope died. So I went back at glaring at a sighing Danny, "Sam I don't want you to get hurt like last time" I rolled my eyes, "Remember you broke your wrist" I looked at Danny "Danny that was last year after you caught the ghost!" I yelled, "Remember I tripped over the sidewalk and fell on my wrist wrong" I said annoyed that I had to remember that embarrassing moment of my life. Goths don't trip and we don't wear a cast over a month and ½. I had to threaten the doctors and nurse in that hospital to give me a dark cast to make sure no one is able to signs my cast since people love to sign them. And I bet your wondering why I had to threaten them well it's my parents fault so blame them, and at that I'm saying no more since this could get me into trouble.

"It does matter you got hurt and you can still get hurt" Danny said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Danny I can handle myself and you know I'm turning 18 this month," I said, "And Jazz is already 20 so you can stop treating her like a baby she can also handle herself she doesn't need an overprotective little half ghost brother watching her every move" I said and chuckled a little before saying, "she has Tucker for that" I smirked knowing that it still creeps him out that his best friend and sister going out but knew he was cool with it as long they don't hurt each other, they can be annoying together for he cares, Danny narrowed his eyes but then sighed and relaxed, "Fine I'll stop being overprotective" I smiled and hugged him, " Thank you" I said all happy. I groaned internally this is so not Gothic. I realized that I been holding Danny for a while now and pulled away blushing to see him blushing also. I was about to say something when his ghost sense went off.

"Well see you tomorrow" and turned around and was about to leave, wait hold the phone "Excuse me" I said angrily making Danny jump and turn back to me "What?" he asked, my anger was boiling and my feelings for him will not save him this time, "What?!" I yelled repeating his word "What? What? I'll tell you what! You just told me you'll stop being an overprotective idiot and let me help you again!" I screamed out, happy that I convicted my parents to make my room sounded poof cause if it wasn't I would have been busted with the infamous Ghost boy in my room and with killing him right here and right now but since he's half ghost I'll just be completing his full transformation as a ghost. Sensing my dark thoughts Phantom flew up away from me and shook his head, "Don't even think about Sammy you can't get me from up here and I never said that you can help me again I just said that I'll stop being overprotective of Jazz not you" I dropped my mouth in shock and anger as he smirked, he really wants to die completely now does he. "You ASS, you tricked me!" I yelled, "Get down here for I can kick your ass to the Ghost Zone personal and PERMENTAY!" I hissed and tried to jump to grab him but he kept teasing me by pulling himself back up when I try to reach him. We kept doing this for a while completely forgetting about the loose ghost running around the town until his phone started ringing, "Hey Tuck" Danny answered while still teasing me. He's going to get it when I grab him,

"Oh sorry man it's that I'm with Sam right now or above her right now" Danny chuckled because I was still jumping to grab him, "Danny!" I said breathlessly. God this is so much work. All of a sudden, Danny stop laughing and moving but not close enough for me to grab him. Darn it. I looked at his face he was blushing and speechless, "T-tucker you pig not like that!" Danny said embarrassed, "What did Tucker say?" I asked confused but Danny looked down at me blushing with a look, I got it straight away. That pervert I thought angrily "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled loud enough for Tucker to hear which made him laugh loudly. I'm going to kill him too once I'm done with making Danny into Phantom form forever. "Lovebirds" I heard Tucker say, "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him over the phone Phantom had in his hand, I felt like Tucker was smiling again for something Danny and I didn't say. Crap that techno bum must be laughing his butt off now. Danny must have noticed too cause we both mumbled, "We're not lovebirds" at the same time I looked at him wondering why he mumbled since I did that because I'm in love with him. I noticed he was looking back at me softly until Tucker annoying voice broke it, "helllooooo" Danny snapped out of it, "what?" Danny asked and put Tucker on speaker with him still in the air. He may be clueless but he's not dumb. "I've been calling you guys for 19 minutes now" Tucker said over the phone, "sorry" we both said blushing madly, "Anyway it was the box ghost that was loose and Jazz helped me out if you don't mind Danny" Tucker said unsure of himself at the last part, "It's okay Tucker jazz can help now" Tucker sighed with relief when we heard someone cheering 'yay!' in the background, we laughed "I'm go now so bye you lovebirds" Tucker said we rolled our eyes as he hanged up quickly. An idea came to me. I grabbed the closest thing next to me which was my boot and threw it at him "ow!" Danny said falling down in front of him. I smiled sweetly. Which you know it's not a good sign, "Oh look who dropped in Danny Phantom himself, what a lovely surprise and I got nothing for you" I said with the sweet but deadly smile as I walked slowly to him crawling backwards away from me, "Look Sam we could talk about this yeah?" Danny asked scared written all over his face knowing he's doomed.

"fine", I said and helped him up then slapped him across his face hard, "Oww!" after a moment of silence, "Good now we can talk" I smiled knowing it hurt him since he had a red hand print across his face and sat down on my bed patting next to me for him to sit next to me, "Come on sit down I won't hurt you unless you say something stupid" I said seeing his hesitation, "But I always say something stupid" Danny said but sitting down anyway, I pulled my legs up on the bed and crossed them, Danny turned back to human and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a black shirt, dark jeans, and his red and white sneakers, he looked good in dark colors-wait focus Sam find out why he so overprotective, so once we both got comfortable which was very close to each other in the middle of my bed sitting I told him, "Spill Danny, what's on your mind" getting straight to the point, Danny laughed, "getting straight to the point aren't you" I sighed internally he so gets him I thought dreamily. Danny sighed, "Well I don't know what you're talking about" he said looking the other way a little nervous. Hmm why so nervous must be something BIG. "Danny looks at me," I ordered so he did, his eyes were scared and nervous and now I know something wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked again. Danny looked away and sighed deeply. He looked down at his lap and sighed again burying his head against his hands and groaned. Wow he must be really troubled. I sense it's was about a girl. OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ABOUT THE GIRL HE LIKES. "Come on Fenton you can do it" Danny mumbled to himself, making me worry about his mental state. Hm maybe he had to many bumps in his head nah he heals fast. "Okay it's about this girl" I groaned inside, I have the worst luck, "I'm in love with" Danny looked at me. God has it out for me. I was shock and dead inside at the same time. Want know why, well you see he never says he was in love with any of the girls he had crushes on and since he did now I was crushed since I'm IN LOVE with HIM but I never had a chance. I wanted to cry but couldn't since you know he's right in front me. I am so not gothic right now, I sighed internally. "Really? What about her?" I asked trying to keep my sadness and hurt inside but failing as it showed a little. Good thing he's clueless but Danny started to relax a little after I asked him that question.

"Okay well there's this girl and she just amazing and awesome I just don't know what to do around her," Danny said looking straight into my eyes dreamily smiling a little, "She beautiful in the inside and gorgeous in the out", Danny said smiling in love. Stupid love. But he's my best friend and I want him happy with or without, so I asked,

"Who is she?" Danny smiled but there was something hidden with in that smiled but Danny voice stop me from thinking more into, "You have to guess" he smirked ah now I know what was it," Danny how am I suppose to guess at least give me hints" I told Danny not playing his little game-well not completely-and wanting this to end quickly so I can be depress in peace, "fine" Danny said smirking but that so changed to a sweet smile, "Well she goes to our school" I interrupted him, "well that narrows now every girl in school" Danny smiled "if you don't mind I would like to finish" I threw my hands up in surrender, "she goes to our school I knew her since pre-k" so she's in our grade unless she got held back? Danny continued, "She's 17 now" he said like he readied my mind, well at least I know she the same age as us. "She's kind, smart, strong-minded, lovable if you really get to know her, rebellious, and a great friend" well that eliminated 75% of the girls in our grade since they are a lot of girls who aren't smart, or kind, or strong-minded, or lovable, or easy on the eyes, or is the mixer of all combinations. And over the year he had gained more friends which kind of starting a war with geeks and popular but that's for another story. "She's unique, doesn't follow the crowd, stands up for what she believes in and not just when she needs too," okay half of the 25% is gone, " she funny, can beat the crap out of you, and GOD please don't start an argument with her you either lose or regret it even if you're right" Danny and I laughed at that. Wait why am I laughing I'm suppose to be sad "she stubborn, crazy, a fighter, and just amazing" He sighed okay there's like one or two girls like that. I think. But I'm kind of sure he's talking about Valerie. Insert sigh here. "I get intoxicated by smell when she walks by me or when she's around me 24 hours every day" Danny said, wait Valerie barely hangs around him. "She's an animal lover including dogs no matter what they do to her" wait Valerie can look at a dog again since cujo 'ruined' her life so it can't be her….then who is it? "She loves animals so much they she does eat meat what so ever" wait a minute.. no way he's too clueless, but he got close to me but I didn't question it cause I was to busying figuring it out if he was clueless or not "She loves nature and everything it gives but hate that people are taking advantage pf it's beauty, thinks beauty pageants are sexist and stupid, hardworking, refuse to baby-sit her baby cousin when she was 15 but now okay with since they do whatever she says" Danny chuckled never taking his eyes off me and got closer while I just stare with confused eyes "her favorite colors are black, purple, and green, she loves poetry that are dark, mysteries, and are beautiful" he said coming closer okay I guess he's not clueless and I smiled a little at that," she has beautiful soft median long raven black hair that she let grow which I love, the most hypnotizing violet eyes that brightens when she's happy and darken when she's angry" Danny said, I'm pretty sure that he's now talking about me since he was now caressing my cheek and that I'm smiling like an idiot now, "she's the only one who loves me for me and not one side of me, who fights along me when ghost hunting until I was worry that she can get hurt for me," Danny said softly and looked at me with a sad worry look, he moves closer to me. I covered his hand that's caressing my face and lean into it, "Danny" I said softly, "she can take care for herself and is not weak," I said dropping our hands into my lap and looking into his eyes, "And she's not fighting with you she's fighting for you, to be with you because," deciding to drop the third person thing about me, "I'm in love with you and always want to be with you no matter how dangerous it is." I said nervously not making sure if it's really me he's talking about and look down into our tangled hand with me playing with our fingers. Danny lifted my face with his finger to look at him "Sam you're my best friend and the love of my life no matter what happens," Danny said softly and moves his face to mines, "I love you" Danny looked down at my lips close the gap between them. I immediately closed my eyes when our lips met and felt fireworks, his lips were soft and rough but then the soft sweet kiss turned to a passionate rough kiss it felt like we couldn't get enough of each other. Yeah I feel pretty awesome right now. When air become necessity we stop and rested against our foreheads, "I love you too Danny" I said a little breathlessly while staring in his eyes. W both smiled and laughed happily. After that we hung out and by 'hung out' I mean make out but since it was after midnight he had to go back home, he turned to Phantom. That reminds me, "hey does that mean I can hunt ghost with you again now" I asked, Danny looked unsure and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I got worried for a second until he stayed laughing, "of course Sammy" he smiled, "good because if you haven't I wouldn't have ever kiss you again in you half life, I laughed at my stupid joke while rolled his eyes, " please you love my kisses as much as I love yours" he said kissing me "see you later, Sam" Danny whispered into my ears, I smiled "bye" I whispered also jokily and waved goodbye when he flew off and when to bed smiling. But 30 minutes later Danny came back and laid next to me to my surprise "what are you doing here?" I asked laughing and trying to be mad at the same time but failed, Danny smiled, "I went back home to trick my parents into thinking I'm sleeping in my room and came here" Danny said holding my hand and playing with my hand when I laid down. I smiled "No wonder you said 'see you later' because you were coming later" I laughed lightly and Danny pulled me close to him hugging me from behind resting his head between my shoulder to said "goodnight Sammykins" Danny chuckled and I hit him with my elbow in the stomach. He groaned "that's what you get for calling me that" I laughed evilly and rolled over to laughed in his face but he pulled me on top of him and I tired to get off but he held me there, I looked down at him to see him pretending to sleep, "Do you mind letting me go, ghost boy" I said laughing, Danny shook his head "I'm sleepy shhh" he said "and it's Mr. ghost boyfriend to you" he said smiling with his eyes still closed, I shook my head and laid on his chest since I was comfortable oh him "I love you Danny" I said and fell asleep to him saying "I love you too Sammy".


End file.
